


Thinking Out Loud.

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Lydia are best friends. Jordan is in love with Lydia, but she doesn't know. What will happen now that they're alone with nothing but Ed Sheeran singing in their ears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud.

Hey, turn it up!” She reached for the remote to my sound dock, adjusted the volume, and then restarted the track. “I love this song.” We had just returned from dinner, and Thinking Out Loud was now playing in my room.

 _She_ is Lydia Martin, my best friend. You know, it’s weird. We actually met at a music festival, here on campus. Ed Sheeran was performing at that specific moment. I just happened to be right next to the only other person who didn’t bring a friend along. We just pretended we were there together, took at least a dozen selfies, and we’ve been pretty much inseparable ever since. If we aren’t in class or off campus, one of us is always in the other’s dorm room. Well, Lydia’s always in mine, to be exact. We’d always lie in my bed. Well, more like I would lie there on my back, and Lydia would have to lay on her side and rest her head on my chest because these beds are so small. Sometimes we stay up so late that Lydia falls asleep in my room, so we’d have to sleep just like that all night.

Now here we are in my room a year later. Ed is singing this, out of all songs. It’s his cruel intention. “Come on. Dance with me,” Lydia laughs. “Come on, Jordan!” She pulls on my hand and tries to guide me to the empty space between my bed and desk, which is on the other side of the room. I just won’t budge though. I can’t dance with her. I just—I can’t.

"Lydia," I pause, searching for a way out of this. “This isn’t exactly a song you dance to with your best friend.” Hopefully that’s the end of this.

“Jordan, it’ll be fun.” Oh great, she still wants to dance. Reaching for my hand again, she jokingly adds “Don’t be scared.”

Me? Scared? “I’m not scared, Lydia.” So maybe I am scared, but I can’t tell her that. All it takes is one word, one action, one emotion; any one thing can lead to questions. Questions mean asking, and asking is just what I’m afraid of because then you have to decide whether you want to brush it off or just tell the truth. The truth is that I’m in love with my best friend and she has no idea.

“Prove it,” she’s challenging me now.

“I—I can’t um… I can’t dance, you know. It’s embarrassing. I wouldn’t want to scare you away.” **_Way to go, champ. You hesitated. Okay, now laugh. Just don’t overdo it. Keep your eyes on hers, but don’t forget to blink. That’s it. You’re doing great._**

“Jordan,” Lydia shakes her head at me and laughs it off. “It’s not like this would be our first time dancing together.” Her hand is still waiting for me. “It’ll be just like the night we met.”

It’s time for me to finally decide. Do I take her hand now, or do I stick to my useless charade? Lydia tilts her head to the side. Her eyes drift from mine, down to her empty hand, and then lift back to my eyes. “Prove to me that you’re not scared,” she says softly, yet firmly.

I laugh because she knows exactly what she’s doing. Finally, I take her hand. The song, I notice, has already started over. Lydia smiles as she tosses the remote control onto my bed. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Glancing down, she’s finally able to lead me to the center of the room. “Okay. Now put this hand here,” Lydia moves my right hand to her back, “And give me this hand.” She holds my left hand in place with her right one, and then moves her free hand up to my shoulder. “Relax,” Lydia can’t help but giggle when she notices how nervous I am all of the sudden. She takes it upon herself to close the gap between us, and I lead her slowly around our little dance floor making sure to move with rhythm of the song.

After a moment, I decide to speak again. “So Lyds,” The one time I desperately need something to say, I have nothing. ”How did that test go today?” Stupid. Why?

“What?” Lydia laughs. “We’re dancing, and you want to talk about school?”

“I guess so,” I chuckle along with her. “Just trying to fill the air here.”

“Well that’s the thing about dancing,” her eyes find mine again. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Smiling, I continue to dance. Despite Lydia’s previous statement, I can’t just not talk to her; so I’m struggling to find something I could possibly say. The more time passes by, the less tense I become. Now, I’m just listening to the words of the song which apparently is set on repeat. It was playing for the third time, and the words were consuming me. I’m pretty sure Lydia can feel my heart pounding.

I twirl her around, and I don’t know what it is. Maybe it’s because I not used to dancing so close to her. Maybe the words of the song are blinding me. Maybe it’s just time for her to know precisely how I really feel… But what happens next I never could’ve imagined. When I pull Lydia back in, I’m suddenly kissing her. She isn’t kissing back, and that’s when I realize the damage I’ve done. I always knew that she wouldn’t feel the same way, but this—this feels much worse. I know exactly what I have to do, but I don’t know if it will lessen the tension I know is coming.

“Sorry Lydia,” I start as soon as I pull away from her. “I—I don’t know what I was thinking.” Lydia’s face expresses shock and confusion. It’s not like I can really say I don’t understand why. Her best friend just kissed her so suddenly. Honestly, I’d probably feel the same way if the roles had been reversed.

Slowly, Lydia closes the space between us again. Without a word she reaches up and holds her hand to my face. The next thing I know the girl of my dreams is actually kissing me back. Thanks Ed.


End file.
